Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by mars2192
Summary: Karen escapes from her abusive husband. I'm not saying this would actually happen so please don't flame me. R&R.


**A/N: This is a songfic I though of writing. By the way, I'm not saying that Stan would be an abusive husband. He just is in this fic. The song is 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden. I'm** **really iffy about posting this. Please don't flame me when you review. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not stealing the characters or the song. I'm just having fun. Please don't sue me!**

**Summary: Karen escapes from her abusive husband.**

_And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming_

It had happened again. He'd hit her. It was worse this time than it had ever been. He usually only punched her or kicked her once or twice. But not this time. He hit repeatedly, even when she was lying defenceless on the floor. He'd even thrown things at her this time. Picture frames, chairs, vases. Anything that would hurt her was chucked at her.

_Now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to escape. But, she couldn't leave the children. Who knows what he would do to them if she weren't there? If he could hurt her he could probably kill them. She looked at the two small children. How could she leave them? They deserved better than this life.

'Honey, wake up.' She tried to get the little girl to wake up. 'Come on, honey, we've got to go.' She tried to get the little boy awake.

'Where are we going?' the little boy asked his stepmother.

'I don't know.' Where could she go? She couldn't go to any of her friends for help. She'd spent most of her time making up excuses for why she had a bruise on her face or why she was late for work. Grace, Will and Jack would never understand. Besides, that would be the first place he would go looking for her. 'We're just going to drive around for a bit.'

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

_And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the back seat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it  
Through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys_

Karen looked at the two sleeping children in the back of her car. She felt so guilty for having to put them through this. They deserved so much better than what she could give them. But how could she live with herself if she left them there, knowing what he could do? Karen knew that kids get over things easier than adults. 'They're still young. They'll be able to adjust to a life without their father around' She thought to herself while the tears ran down her cheeks.

_And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home_

Money. She had very little. She couldn't use her credit cards or he'd be able to come and find her. She couldn't afford to rent an apartment anywhere. She knew she'd have to stay in dirty hotels. That's all she would be able to afford. But what would happen when the little money she had ran out? She would need to buy food and clothes for the little ones. It would run out at some point. Then what would she do? She'd have to go home. Face him. Deal with him hitting her again. How could she return home?

_Another ditch in the road_  
_You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night_

Karen wondered if this was what their lives would be like now. Driving from place to place. Never settling down. Having to move so Stan could never find them. Olivia and Mason never being able to make any real friends. But what would be worse? That or having to deal with an abusive father?

_There's hope in the darkness  
I know you're gonna make it_

'Karen?' The tiny voice came from the back of the car.

'Yes Mason?'

'Is everything all right?' Little Mason asked. He couldn't understand why they were leaving. Karen couldn't tell him. Whether she would tell him and his sister when they were older, she didn't know. But for now she would remain silent.

'It will be, honey. Go back to sleep.' Karen told her stepson. 'It'll be alright in the end.'

_Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it_

**A/N: Please don't flame me or shout at me when you review. I am going to finish my other fic but I felt like writing this one just now. Hope you enjoy. R and R please.**


End file.
